


Red or Blue (What will they do to you?)

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Ficletinstruments, M/M, Make a choice, Mistakes, but a bit dub con, not really dub con cos they fancy each other, sex pollen made them do it, should have read the contract, what does the pill do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus has a choice to make: red or blue?But maybe he should have read the contract first?Good job there’s a sexy doctor on hand to help him out!Ficletinstruments prompt: Mistakes - a mistake leads to wonderful consequences
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlet Instruments [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Red or Blue (What will they do to you?)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

“Red or blue?” the unfairly attractive man asks, eyes alight.

Magnus stares back, whole body tense. “What do they do?”

“You signed the disclosure right?”

“I did, but…”

“You didn’t really read it” He says, leaning back in his chair, hands clasped in front of him. His casual pose makes Magnus feel at ease, but he still wants to know what he’s getting into.

Magnus shakes his head, “It was a rash decision I guess. I needed the money.”

“At least you’re honest,” the man laughs, leaning forward, keeping eye contact. “Well, you have two choices. One is a placebo, one is a new drug we’re trialling to help a man’s libido. You take one, we see how your body responds, okay?”

“Are you a physician?” Magnus asks, eyes raking his casual, open-necked shirt where he catches a glimpse of sexy black ink. The man is gorgeous and Magnus wants him.

“Of a kind. Now, please choose so we can get you settled in a cell.”

“Cell?” Magnus really needs to read things before he signs them.

“Computer Enabled Learning Location, nothing untoward!” The grin is delicious.

“Okay. So I take it, and then what, you’re going to observe me?”

“Yes, I’ll be watching.” He gives Magnus a once over, lips tilted in a smirk. “So, which one?”

Magnus’ eyes flicker between them, before he picks up the blue one and holds it out. “This one?”

The man grins, then leads him to a small room with a comfortable looking bed. “Press this button if you need anything,” he instructs before heading for the door.

But before he has even reached the handle, Magnus feels it. A strange sensation in his stomach, like fingers are fondling his insides. “It’s working…” he chokes out, “I can feel…”

The doctor turns, eyeing him like a science experiment (which he supposes he is), “What?”

Suddenly, he feels intense fire scorch through his body and he has to find release, ripping off his shirt and then his trousers, until he’s almost naked. The doctor turns to leave, but the fire in Magnus increases and he needs help.

“Please, I need…” the sensations grip his cock and his underwear tents, then he feels pressure on his ass and he all but explodes.

The doctor looks torn. “There are toys - over there.” 

But Magnus can’t imagine a toy helping, “I need flesh, I need you!” He moans, and reaches to capture hard muscles, pulling the doctor in.

The doctor tries to resist, it’s clear he tries, but Magnus is strong and the urge is stronger. Then they’re tumbling to the bed and Magnus is grinding against the taller man’s thigh.

“This is so wrong.” The doctor breathes against his ear above Magnus’ heavy pants.

“But you’re gorgeous doctor, I fancied you as soon as I met you. I’m giving my permission. Do you want me to stop?” Magnus groans.

“No.” He pants, “And it’s Alec, not doctor.” 

“Alec!” Magnus yells as he comes the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Shame I didn’t have more words... 😏
> 
> Only one more week of Ficletinstruments to go 😭


End file.
